Perlukah?
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Aomine hanya ingin memiliki teman ngobrol. Dan di apartemen itulah semuanya terjadi begitu saja. AoKaga Drabble. Mind to RnR?


**Perlukah?**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : DLDR, kesamaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, boyXboy, Yaoi Everywhere, Oneshoot Drabble, EYD amburegul ameseyu, bahasa agak baku, diksi membosankan, OOC, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kagami menghela napasnya. Semakin berat tarikan napasnya karena merasa kesal dengan pemuda didepannya itu. Ia hanya terdiam, melipat kedua lengannya didada sambil memelototi Aomine. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar untuk beberapa detik ketika mereka merasa tatap menatap merupakan monopoli yang harus dilakukan. Tapi ada kesan memohon di wajah Aomine.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkanku seperti ini," Aomine memecah keheningan. "kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? Kembali lagi sementara ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan aku jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk kau usir?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu kemari," Celetuk Kagami, sementara ia masih berdiri tegak didepan pintu menghalangi Aomine masuk.

"Oh ayolah," Aomine memutar bola matanya. Aomine hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan jeans yang cukup nyaman untuk bepergian. Ia bahkan tak mengenakan jaket, padahal belakangan ini amplitudo harian sangat tinggi. Nah.. bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana dinginnya malam yang menusuk.

"Memangnya apa perlumu kemari?" Tanya Kagami,

Aomine bergerak tak nyaman. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya... sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu, tapi aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol,"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Itu... it-itu karena.." Aomine terdiam sejenak. "karena kau,"

"Dan jangan membuatku tambah naik darah karena perkataanmu, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!"

"Oh.. ayolah biarkan aku masuk, kau tak kasiahan padaku?"

"Tidak, sampai kau berikan aku penjelasan,"

Sebenarnya Kagami tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan semacam ini. Tapi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kagami bisa sangat mudah memperpanjang perdebatan ini karena pemuda itu. Kagami tahu bahwa orang yang paling asyik untuk diajaknya bicara adalah Aomine. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan terang-terangan pada Aomine.

"Lagipula, aku tak pernah mengusirmu ketika kau berada di apartemenku,"

Kagami jadi agak memerah mendengar kalimat Aomine. Itu mengingatkan Kagami pada kejadian memalukan yang pernah terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ya benar. Terakhir kali Kagami ke apartemen Aomine ia mengatakan bahwa kedekatannya bersama pemuda itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia bahkan mengatakan pada Aomine bahwa ia nyaman bersamanya. Tidak ada kata cinta atau suka. Tapi Aomine tahu maksud pemuda bersurai merah darah itu. Tak segan-segan Aomine menciumnya. Hanya bibir ketemu dengan bibir. Tapi Kagami membalas ciuman Aomine. Dan akhirnya ciuman tersebut panas dan berdurasi lama sekali.

Setelah kejadian itulah Kagami merasa malu dan ingin marah-marah ketika melihat Aomine. Padahal sudah seharusnya ia ketahui bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Aomine.

Ia ingin sekali marah-marah tapi di sisi lain ia menginginkan Aomine. Ia ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Dan pemikiran itu kadang kala ia buang jauh-jauh. Tapi hasilnya nihil parah.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan apartemenmu? Jika baik-baik saja kau boleh pulang." Kata Kagami menurunkan tangannya yang terlipat tadi lalu hampir menutup pintunya.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat menutup pintunya, Aomine menerobos begitu saja. Mendorong Kagami tepat dibahu sampai Kagami berjalan mundur. Aomine juga sudah menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"—Oi" Kata Kagami kaget masih berjalan mundur.

Aomine tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mendorong Kagami sampai mendaratkan pemuda itu disebuah sofa. Terlentang.

"Bodoh." Ujar Aomine. "Apa ruginya menyuruhku masuk sih?"

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Tangan Kagami sudah dikunci dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Pipinya sudah sewarna rambutnya. Bahkan ia tak mengatakan apapun ketika pemuda dim itu mencengkeramnya.

Semakin dekat wajah Aomine dengan Kagami. Kemudian Kagami menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil lalu agak memalingkan wajahnya.

Kagami bisa merasakan napas Aomine begitu dekat. Dan dia masih menutup matanya. Semakin hangat. Hangat. Hangat.

Lalu Aomine meledak. Tertawa sambil duduk di sofa disamping Kagami yang masih terlentang. Ada nada mengejek.

Kagami tambah merah. "Kau keparat, ngapain sih?" kemudian ia duduk.

Aomine menatap Kagami sambil tertawa. Melihat wajah Kagami yang merah padam itu membuatnya mendapatkan kesan lucu. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri.." lalu kembali tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" kata Kagami sambil berdiri menuju dapur. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Dan tiba-tiba kau peduli," Aomine berdiri.

"Yah... aku hanya ingin ramen instan, jika kau mau akan kubuatkan."

"Oke," lalu pemuda itu menuju kamar Kagami.

"Woy... kau tidur di sofa!" teriak Kagami.

Aomine tak mendengarkan intrupsi Kagami, ia masuk tanpa permisi lalu berbaring diranjang milik Kagami.

"Dasar.." gumam Kagami.

Aomine berbaring diranjang. Ia hanya menelusuri langit-langit kamar Kagami. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa semua itu membawa kenyamanan untuknya. Ruangan itu remang tetapi bersih. Dibagian dekat dengan lemari ada satu kursi dan satu komputer. Sandaran kursi diturunkan kebelakang, mirip kursi yang kau temui ketika kau mau periksa gigi. Monitor komputer menyala terang, dan Aomine yakin si Kagami sedang main game. Jadi ia menghampiri komputer itu dan duduk melihat tepat ke layar monitor.

Kagami datang membawa dua cup ramen instan. Ia sudah menemukan Aomine duduk layaknya berada dirumahnya sendiri dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan siapa sebenarnya tuan rumahnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali bahwa jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang orang lain," Kagami menaruh satu cup ramen instan itu disebuah meja dekat ranjang, lalu ia melemparkan bokongnya untuk duduk diranjang itu dan menikmati ramennya.

Aomine masih menatap layar komputer dengan tajam. Tak mau kehilangan momen apapun. "Memangnya kau orang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Kagami kesal mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Perlukah?" katanya dengan mata yang tak bisa teralihkan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia kesal setengah mati. Pertama, Kagami tidak mengundang Aomine untuk datang ke apartemennya. Yang kedua, ia mengambil alih permainannya. Yang ketiga, jawaban atas pertanyaan Kagami selalu melengkong dengan topik. Bagus.

"Sial.. seharusnya kuhancurkan temboknya dulu," Aomine bergeming. "Kupikir aku sudah menuntaskan level 12,"

Kagami tak menjawabnya. Ia masih asyik dengan ramen-nya tanpa memperdulikan Aomine.

Aomine menghentikan permainannya. Ia menoleh pada Kagami. "Oi.. Kagami. Jawab kek,"

Kagami berhenti sejenak. Menelan ramennya dan menjawab. "Perlukah?"

Aomine berdiri. Meninggalkan kursi yang sedari tadi ia anggap benar-benar nyaman dan menghampiri Kagami. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Kagami, membuat pemuda itu berjingkat dan bergeser agak mundur.

"Kau... mau ngapain?" tanya Kagami tidak nyaman.

Aomine masih menatap tajam mata Kagami. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Lalu "Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengambil ramenku,"

Dan ia kembali ke kursinya. Tapi Aomine masih menatap tajam Kagami. Sambil menyeruput ramennya.

Perlahan Kagami mengatupkan gigi-giginya. Aomine yang dia tahu tak pernah menatap dirinya seperti itu sebelumnya. Jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Aomine tentang apa yang dia rasakan kali ini. "Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Aomine berhenti sejenak. "Ha?"

Dan saat itulah Kagami tersedak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa maksud pertanyaannya sendiri. Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah lagi dan itu membuat Aomine terbahak.

Belum sempat Aomine menghabiskan ramennya, suasana yang ditimbulkan akibat pertanyaan Kagami tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Ia menaruh cup ramennya dan menghampiri pemuda bersuarai merah itu, mengambil cup milik Kagami dan menaruhnya dimeja dekat ranjang.

Tak ada apapun lagi yang dipikirkan Aomine. Ia hanya ingin memiliki pemuda itu.

Pertama, Kagami mengelak dari cengkraman Aomine. Ia bergerak tak nyaman saat Aomine membaringkannya di ranjang.

"A-apa apaan kau ini, minggir!" kata Kagami.

Tapi lama kelamaan tidak ada reaksi lagi. Aomine tetap berada diatas Kagami. Memandangi wajah Kagami yang semakin lama semakin merah padam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tak mengerti harus apa lagi," ujar Aomine. "Aku tahu bahwa kau berulang-ulang kali menafsirkan kalimatmu dengan kata suka padaku. Padahal kau tak pernah mengataka kata suka padaku. Aku benar-benar tahu maksud kalimatmu selama ini. Tapi aku tak pernah menjawabmu. Aku tahu kau suka padaku." Kata Aomine yakin. Ia masih pada posisinya. Tanpa ekspresi saat mengatakan hal memalukan itu didepan Kagami.

"Minggir!" Kagami meronta lagi.

"Kau juga tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu,"

"Lepasakan! Kau.. minggir!"

Aomine hanya memandangi wajah Kagami yang semakin lama semakin kesal. Ia tak mau jika Kagami melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Jadi ia menuruti permintaannya.

Aomine menggeser tubuhnya. Lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kagami yang masih berbaring tanpa suara.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang dikeluarkan. Hanya suara mesin komputer yang berdesis karena kelamaan hidup.

Lalu Kagami memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Dan kau juga tahu,"

Aomine menoleh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menunggu Kagami menatap tepat dimatanya. "Jangan naif," balas Aomine.

Kagami tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya diam dan menelusuri kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Aomine.

"Dan kau masih belum menyesal,"

"Kau pikir aku salah jika mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu? Aku berani taruhan kalau kau ingat betul pada apa yang kau katakan padaku terakhir kali kau berada di apartemenku." Jawabnya. "Kau mau aku berbohong?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu kapan kau punya respon bagus padaku. Dan menunggu agar kau selalu memikirkan kembali pendapatmu,"

"Aku tahu itu pilihanku,"

"Mungkin ada satu kalimat yang takut kau katakan. Satu tempat yang takut kau kunjungi. Dan satu orang yang takut..."

"Kau cintai," kata Aomine melengkapi kalimat Kagami.

"Itu akan sakit,"

"Akan sakit karena itu penting,"

"Dan kau pikir kau cukup pintar untuk mencuri-curi sesuatu didepanku,"

Aomine berjingkat. "Memangnya apa?"

Setelah itu Kagami sudah berada diatas Aomine. Mengunci pergelangannya selayaknya beberapa menit lalu apa yang dilakukan Aomine pada Kagami.

"Kua pikir hanya kau yang bisa? Bodoh.." kata Kagami. Lalu Kagami mencium Aomine. Melakukan hal yang sama persis yang Aomine lakukan padanya. Aomine membalasnya. Dan itu membuat Kagami terkejut karena caranya kasar tapi membuatnya ingin lagi.

Dan Kagami kalah telak. Aomine sudah menguasainya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak ahli dalam hal ini," kata Aomine ganti mengunci pergelangan Kagami.

"Perlukah?"

"Perlu,"

Kagami hanya tersenyum. Melihatnya, Aomine tak bisa tak tersenyum juga.

Dan mengingat ramen, kata orang mungkin akan jadi kenangan

 **SELESAI**

 **A/N :** Wanjyeng... APA INI! /authornya lagi mavok pas bikin ini. Lagain malem-malem saya lagi laper, jadi beli cup mie instan. Eh... tiba-tiba muncul ide, ya udah, tangan saya temuin sama keyboard dan tara.. jadi /ditendang. Ceritanya mau bikin AoKaga spesial Agustus karena mereka berdua ultah, lagian Agustus kan bulannya momen yaoi bertebaran xD /apasih. Tapi malah gak dapet ide buat plot yang ada ultah-ultahnya /nangis. Kepengennya saya mau bikin semeist (?) Kagami, tapi Kagami gak cocok buat jadi seme kalo sama si mas Aomine hitam manis unyu-unyu husbandoku. Kagami cocok maso kalo sama si Aomine /setujugak. Iya deh nggak usah kebanyakan bacot, saya berterimakasih sama kalian reader-reader baik hati yang mau nge-baca fict abal-abal yang plotnya gak karuan ini, saya juga ucapin terimakasih kalo ada yang mau review /ngareptinggi. Gitu aja sih, makasih ya reader-reader, saya doakan dapet pahala banyak yang mau review. Saya terima kritik, saran, cacian, pujian, dan lain-lain xD saya mah iya aja atuh, review ya..

 _Shaphire Avox_


End file.
